clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Comrades
The Red Comrades were an army that was created by Xing. They had 3 generations and 2 successful ones with Zeke leading all of them and Xing leading alongside him in Gen 1 and 3. History CommissarXing had an army called the Valkyries, which was a colony of the UMA. The Valkyries died and a while later he decided to give another shot at armies, creating the Red Comrades. He had hired Zeke to lead alongside him. In their first events they maxed 3 and later got sizes of 5. Due to lack of recruits the Red Comrades were forced to die. The original site got deleted when Security defaced the UMA site. on December 29th, 2017, the Red Comrades returned. They became a colony of the Dark Knight Empire. They were forced to die out because the DKE died also. On January 13th, Zeke and Xing recreated the Red Comrades for their 3rd generation. On January 20th, 2018, just a week after the 3rd gen was created, they merged into Crew after maxing sizes of 7+ at events and declaring war on the RAC. The Comrades will continue to fight the evil RAC in the Red Cavaliers. Generation 1 The Red Comrades were made in early June of 2017, just before longtime CPA vet Zeke/Fudge left the UMA for the first time. Xing, former Red Cavaliers leader, wanted to make a new army after this first two, Valkyries and The Comintern, died, He ended up choosing the name Red Comrades, keeping his communistic army name approach. They were, like the others, a colony of the UMA. Zeke was in his first of four tenures in the UMA at the time, and he joined the Red Comrades. When Zeke arrived the army quickly rose from nothing to a well-known S/M army. They would get sizes of 7 at events and things were looking great. In early July Zeke ended up leaving the UMA. Since the Red Comrades were a colony under the UMA, Zeke ended up leaving the RC too. He then went to join the newly-revived Redemption Force for 4ic. Reacon saw potential in him and quickly promoted him to 2ic and then leader. Zeke would max sizes of 15+ in RF before leaving in late July to revived the Barbarians for their 2nd generation. Generation 2 It wouldn't be until December 2017, after Zeke left the UMA for the 4th time that the Red Comrades would be revived. He joined the DK for 2ic. During Zeke's second tenure in the DK (First was in May of 2017) he decided they needed a colony. He revived the Red Comrades as DK's colony. They couldn't have any because the DK's 9th generation quickly died. Generation 3 On January 13th, 2018 Xing and Zeke revived the Red Comrades for their 3rd generation. In their first event back they maxed 5, which isn't bad at all. They went on to max sizes of 4 and 5 until they declared war on the RAC. The Comrades took Beanie from them because they were too scared to show up to defend. The Comrades had a jump in sizes when they maxed 7 at their next events. Unfortunately, Security came back and got to Red Cormades to merge into the CP Crew. That didn't stop Xing from keeping the legacy alive though, he re-created his former army the Red Cavaliers. Legends * Xing * Zeke Line of Leaders * Xing (1) (Gen 1) * Zeke (1) (Gen 1) * Zeke (2) (Gen 2) * Zeke(3) (Gen 3) * Xing (2) (Gen 3) = Category:Armies started in 2017 Category:Armies that are dead Category:Post-CP Armies